


Always an Obedient one

by smutfiction6



Category: Labyrinth (1986), Supernatural
Genre: Barebacking, Dirty Talk, Domination, M/M, Porn with not much plot, Smut, Underage - Freeform, if you like submissive Dean here ya go, the hottest thing I have written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 05:52:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16340999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smutfiction6/pseuds/smutfiction6
Summary: Dean is tired of watching Sam so he scares Sam into behaving by telling him The Goblin King will come to take him away.Dean then finds a very real Goblin King sitting on his bed. Who didn't come for Sam but for him instead.





	Always an Obedient one

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so!
> 
> First off Thank you for reading this!
> 
> Second, to the spn fans who may not know who Jareth is, he's basically David Bowie with a lot more sparkle
> 
> Or here is just a visual : https://goo.gl/images/1XXNn7
> 
> Also, this is Underage. Dean is fifteen and Jareth, though it was never stated how old he is even in the movie lets just say he's too old to be preying on someone so young. PROCEED WITH CAUTION

Dean was a very obedient boy. His fathers' way was the only way and he stuck to that way for his whole fifteen years of life. He had been watching Sam on his own since he was about ten years old and Sam was a mere six. 

Dean knew how to fight off monsters and Dad took him aside and taught him how to fire a rifle at the age of eight.

Dean was protective of Sam and followed his Dad's rules.

That was the way it went.

Dad would leave on a “hunting trip” giving Dean the usual instruction to take care of Sam before disappearing into the night and not turning up till god knows when.

Dean was a good boy who fed and took care of his brother. If he did a good job and Sam seemed happy, his dad would give him a grunt, before taking a much-needed sleep.

If Sam was complaining Dean would be scolded and sometimes hit, depending on his Dad's mood that day.

Tonight, however, Dean's patience was wearing thin with his little brother.

Sam had been restless all night and wanted to go out and explore. He was suffering from major cabin fever and Dean could get why.

This was a longer job and they had been inside for almost three days. Dad's words had been don't leave and Dean took it to heart. 

“Sam stop being annoying!” Dean snapped as he washed out the cereal bowls and started out into the starry night.

They were in Montana and the stars almost seemed brighter out here then anywhere else they had been.

“I'm so bored dee” Sam whined, hanging off the couch letting his head full of hair touch the dingy carpet. 

“I know but Dad said to stay in and were staying in. Now go entertain yourself!” Dean sighed as he turned to his brother who seemed to be unable to stay still even for a moment.

“Dean I'm so bored why don't you entertain me!” Sam whined as he sat up and did laps around the small kitchen table.

“Sam go read or something please. Quiet time?” Dean said rubbing his tired face. At fifteen he was already more of a dad to Sam than Dad ever was, and Sam could be downright irritating if he wanted to be. Dean didn't know why anyone ever wanted to have kids.

“Dean I can't sit still I'm too bored,” Sam said resorting to doing laps around the entire kitchen this time.

Around the table a spin by the fridge and walking into the living room and circling back to do it all again. It made Dean dizzy.

“Let me go out Dean, please! Even for a sec” Sam begged still walking around.

“Sam you know the answer is no,” Dean said flatly.

“Well, what if I sneak out.” Sam challenged. He had stopped his laps and put his hands on his hips.

“You won't cause Dad will kick your butt. Or I will, whoever gets to you first.” Dean challenged.

Kids were such a pain in the ass

“You can't tell me what to do!” Sam shouted as he headed for the door. Clearly fed up with being trapped inside.

“Sam stop!” Dean shouted as he ran in front of the door, his long legs getting him there first.

“You never let me do anything! Move Dee I wanna go outside!” Sam whined as he tried to push Dean aside.

“Sam enough! Stop being a brat you know we can't go out!” Dean said angrily as he pulled Sam's arm away from the door, which he double checked was locked.

“I'm bored all I want to do is go outside! I can take care of myself!” Sam argued crossing his arms over his too small body.

Dean wanted to laugh, he really did. Sam could never take care of himself. Dean did everything for him.

“Sam who made you dinner tonight?”

Sam looked at Dean then lowered his eyes.

“You.”

“Who gave you all the blanket when you were cold in the Impala last week and I froze my ass off.”

“you,” Sam said in a small voice.

“We have to stay in here I don't like it either. Now stop being a brat and go do something other than annoy me!” Dean grumbled.

It was harsh and he knew that. But after three days of being with Sam constantly, he needed a break. 

“You're mean,” Sam mumbled as he went to pout on the couch. Sam was a master at the pout. One time he was mad at Dean for almost two weeks straight.

 

“Well I could always call upon the Goblin King I'm sure he would take you,” Dean said half-heartedly as he saw Sam's eyes grow into the size of golf balls.

“Who?” Sam asked now still as a board 

“His name is the Goblin King. He comes in the night and takes bad little kids!” Dean said lowering his voice to add to the scary effect.

Of course, there was no such thing as the actual Goblin king. Labyrinth was just a movie, but still seeing the shocked look on Sam's face was just priceless.

“There's no such thing.” Sam challenged.

Dean cocked an eyebrow and walked towards the TV. He had checked the postings earlier and knew Labyrinth would be on the sci-fi channel soon.

“He is real. We're gonna watch a movie and I will prove that he's real.” Dean said settling on the couch opposite Sam and turning on the TV, sure enough, the opening credits were already rolling.

“If he's in a movie he's not real Dean. Everyone knows that.” Sam said matter-of-factly as he turned and snuggled on the couch watching anyway.

“Based on a true story smarty pants now be quiet and watch.” Dean snapped as they both settled in to watch the crazy world of Labyrinth unfold.

Two hours later the credits rolled and Dean looked over to see Sam in an absolute trance. His eyes had been glued to the screen the entire time and he never said one word, except the occasional gasp at something exciting happening.

“Well, Sam there you go,” Dean said turning off the TV and looking at the ancient clock that hung above the TV. It was way past Sam's bedtime but it kept him quiet and Dad wasn't here so who really cared.

“So if I'm bad he will come and swoop me up. Dean, I'm not smart enough to solve the labyrinth and Sarah had help!” Sam replied sounding a little too concerned.

“I'm sure he would love to take you away and turn you into a goblin. And I won't go after you.” Dean said enjoying almost too much, the scared look on Sam's face.

“Okay okay, I'll go to bed stop teasing its not funny!” Sam snapped as he sped up the stairs to bed leaving Dean feeling bad.

Of course, he knew the movie wasn't scary. It was fun with all the songs and the puppets and well...The Goblin King was just an added bonus. Though Dean had a feeling Sam would get revenge and pretend to be scared so he could bunk with Dean and he rarely got a bed to himself.

Dean rubbed his face and stood up. Stretching out his limbs and groaning as he reached his arms to the ceiling.

It was really late and Dean knew if Dad was here Sam would have never stayed up this late. Then again if Dad was there Sam wouldn't be acting like such a brat and Dean wouldn't have to pretend to sacrifice his brother to the Goblin King.

“Goblin King Goblin King wherever you may be take this brother of mine far away from me!” Dean recited laughing at how stupid he sounded.

Sure enough, when he looked around nothing had changed. The kitchen light was still on and the place had a slight smell to it. Which reminded Dean to crack the windows tomorrow.

He turned off the light and made his way upstairs. Exhausted but happy that his brother was finally asleep and quiet.

Dean checked in on Sam's room and sure enough, the window was locked and Sam was out like a light twitching in his sleep.

Dean laughed under his breath and left Sam's door open.

Dean went to his own room and felt for the light switch. Sure enough, when he flicked it on he was not the only one in the room.

Perched on his bed was no one else than the Goblin King himself. Dressed in his tightest leather pants and a white shirt with the most plunging of necklines. His lips were curved into a smirk and he was rolling a crystal around his fingers.

Dean didn't think to grab a weapon. This was not real. The Goblin King was not real, and not really in his room. How late was it anyway?

“Hello, Dean," Jareth said, his voice soft and smooth as he eyed Dean standing there with his mouth open in complete shock.

“You, you can't be here you are not real.” Dean stuttered carefully walking into the room and closing the door.

Jareth spun the crystal faster in his nimble fingers and then it disappeared. He stood up abruptly. 

“And I recall you're supposed to be a hunter. And one of those would never let someone on their bed and not attack, am I right?” He said biting his lower lip causing a stir in Dean's lower stomach.

“I still believe you are a figment of my imagination so yeah...” He answered lamely.

Dean knew he should go for a weapon of some sort, but the fact that the Goblin King was here, real and here, made him feel glued to the spot.

“Are you here to take Sam away. I swear he's a good kid!” Dean backtracked as he moved along the wall. Instinct had kicked in and the shock had worn off, he knew he had a pocket knife around here somewhere.

“No, you didn't even say the words right. My goblins were displeased though. They love coming above ground to take a human.” Jareth said sounding bored with the whole conversation.

“So why are you here.” Dean challenged as he moved along the wall to get the knife from his duffel.

“Well Dean, I came here for you of course,” Jareth said in a primal tone, eyeing Dean once more.

“What do you want with me?” Dean asked as he crouched down nice and slow and his fingers curled around the base of the knife.

In one swift movement, Dean grabbed the knife and lunged at the King. Jareth was quicker though and he brought Dean down on the bed hands behind his back in a matter of moments. The knife clanged to the floor and Dean hoped it didn't wake Sam.

“Dean my precious did you think you were a match for me,” Jareth said getting close and laughing in his ear.

There it was, that damn stir in his body again. 

“Sarah was, wasn't she.” Dean snarled as he felt the King tense up for a moment then hold Dean down tighter.

“But as you said, that was a movie, and not real.” The Goblin King replied smooth as butter as he held Dean down against the bed and took his time eyeing the nimble body under his hands.

“Well, what do you want. Why are you even here!” Dean asked.

Jareth laughed again.

“I'll release you and let you know but you have to promise to play nice. No guns or knives or anything else you have hidden in this trash hole. You hear me boy.” He asked.

Dean weighed his options and nodded.

Jareth's strong hands released him and Dean found he was missing them right away.

He turned around to see Jareth breathing hard and running his tongue over his lower lip in such a way that... no Dean liked girls this had nothing to do with anything.

“I'm here for you Dean and you only.” Jareth purred as he advanced on the hunter looking predatory himself.

“What? Take me away to the Labyrinth?” Dean questioned finding it harder to speak as the King came closer.

“No your brother needs you far too much, I can be cruel but not that cruel.” He said stopping just in front of Dean.

The room was on fire with electricity and Dean could feel a slight swell of his cock as he was in the presence of Jareth. He was so close he could pin Dean down on the bed right now.

But that didn't make sense

Dean liked girls.

Didn't he?

“Then why are you here,” Dean said hardly above a whisper as he looked into his mismatched eyes and felt a gloved hand rub his upper arm.

“I see what I do to you, Dean. I see how you look at me. How many times have you seen that movie? Why do you keep going back?” He questioned with a slight tilt of his head

Dean's face went a deep shade of red.

“It's a good movie...” Dean mumbled

“Oh. Is that all? You think I'm here to hear your praise of a good movie. You are smarter than that Winchester.” Jareth challenged, his hands coming to rest at his hips and ever so slightly pushing his hips forward.

Which whoa, where those pants always that tight.

“Yeah, that's it.” Dean grits out as he fought against his body, against the swell of his cock which was now pretty much ready to go.

“You can like both girls and boys Dean. That is an option.” The King said raising a single brow.

Dean broke his gaze and looked away. The room was suddenly too small and much too hot.

“I don't know what you're talking about. I like girls only.” Dean snarled.

“Yes, I can see that by the quick beat of your heart and well....” The King didn't say much more he just gestured downwards to Dean's cock which was not hidden well by his jeans.

“I've never been with a guy before.” He mumbled looking down.

Jareth let out a breath and advanced on Dean. 

“I can show you how good it can be. I can give you everything you've ever wanted. I can do that for you, Dean. If you let me.” Jareth said as the back of Dean's knees hit the bed

Shit. He had nowhere left to run.

“Why me?” Dean said.

The Goblin king stopped for a moment before considering what he was going to say.

“That movie seems to open a lot of women' eyes to their sexuality. I have heard it did sexually awaken many many women but men.....they are few and far between. They don't think its cool to wear tight pants and blue eyeliner.” He explained tracing a finger down Dean's heaving chest.

Dean groaned and Jareth continued.

“So I came to you. A poor boy who always has to share a room with his little brother and is unable to explore himself sexually most of the time.”

Dean didn't know how his throat got so dry at these words but all he could do was a nod.

“Now get on the bed and let me show you.”

Dean was always so obedient.

He scrambled up to the top of the bed and laid flat. His cock throbbing at the idea of an older stronger man touching him.

Yeah he was into this

And maybe tomorrow morning he would think the whole thing through and figure it out

But right now if the Goblin King didn't touch him he was positive he would explode.

“You are such an obedient boy” Jareth chuckled.

Dean was about to protest that he could be a rebel too, but he was caught in a kiss so fierce and so passionate he was sure his whole body would burn to a crisp in the heat of it all.

Jareth pinned him to the bed and pressed his lips firmly into Dean's. His hands worked their way down Dean's plaid shirt and got in open in no time to reveal a freckled chest.

Dean whined and bucked his hips, desperate for any friction and the King laughed in his mouth as he traced small circled along the younger boys writhing body.

“You like this then hmm?” He mumbled against Deans skin. Pulling his fingernails gently over the boys exposed stomach,

Dean groaned and arched himself upward to meet the Kings own growing bulge. Dean smirked.

“I think you do too. Your majesty.” He laughed.

In a swift movement, Jareth grabbed onto Dean's hair and pushed him down again on the bed.

“Cocky aren't we. Never been with a man before but can sure talk a big game. Okay, Dean, how about we shut up that pretty mouth of yours.” 

Jareth moved off the bed and stood over Dean.

“Well go on it's not going to suck itself.” He demanded pushing his hips forward.

Dean sat up and with his pupils blown wide, he slid to the floor and onto his knees like an obedient little boy.

“I'm not sure...how?” Dean mumbled as his fingers reached for Jareth's leather pants.

“You'll figure it out. Don't forget who is in charge here. Now suck.”

Dean watched as Jareth's heavy cock feel out of its confines and was positioned near his watering mouth.

Dean had never seen a cock look so good.

He slowly stuck out his pink tongue and licked the tip, causing Jareth to moan and thrust his hips forward into Dean's hungry mouth.

Feeling bolder and a little braver Dean sucked on the tip as strong fingers threaded themselves into his short hair.

Dean began to bob his head tasting the King as his own cock throbbed helplessly in his pants,

Jareth couldn't understand how Dean was so good at this. It was his first time after all and he was sucking dick like a pro. Jareth almost blacked out from the feeling of it all.

Dean brought his hand up to the shaft and jerked what he could not fit into his mouth. Jareth was quite large, he then pulled back with a sudden thought.

“Everyone thought it was a codpiece?”

Jareth laughed and grabbed Dean by the shirt and pulled him up and onto the bed.

“Everyone thinks that now don't they.” He whispered.

The King usually let a lover pleasure him more before moving on to other things but he was feeling quite impatient today. Maybe it was due to the fact that Dean's eyes had turned a delicious shade of dark green, and his lips were swollen and slightly parted.

Either way, Jareth wasted no time I taking off those ridiculous jeans and freeing Dean's cock from his boxers.

Jareth sized it up with a satisfied smirk but Dean seemed to be a little more insecure about the whole thing.

“It's kinda small...” he mumbled, cheeks and chest turning red.

“Yes but you are a human, and don't compare to me Dean I'm a being, and its the perfect size.” He purred out the sentence before wrapping his fingers around Dean's aching cock.

Dean arched up into the touch and gripped the sheets tight as the King stroked his cock in such a way that it caused Dean to bite back moans and writhe on the bed under the older man's control.

Jareth then suckled Dean's dick all the while fondling his balls and honestly the noises Dean was making had his cock absolutely throbbing with want and need.

“Mmmmm so good Ohmygod” Dean groaned as he arched his hips causing his dick to slide deeper down the Goblin Kings throat.

Jareth hummed around the shaft which sent vibrations into Dean's whole body. He was sure he was going to explode from the sensation of it all.

Jareth then pulled off with an audible pop and eyed Dean who looked absolutely wild.

“What do you want Dean.” He asked calmly. 

Dean stared him down.

“Are you fucking kidding me I want you not to stop!” He almost shouted the pleasure making him slightly crazy.

“Ah yes but I need to hear you say it. What you really want.” Jareth commanded.

Dean lay there for a minute just staring the King down. He knew what he really wanted. To be taken and fucked, to be manhandled in a way he didn't know he wanted till this very moment.

“I want you to fuck me Jareth.” He asked barely above a whisper.

Jareth moaned and buried his face in Dean's sweaty neck. His hands traveled Dean's heated body and he whispered dirty nothings in Dean's ear.

“See all you have to do is ask. I am very generous you know.” 

Jareth then grabbed Dean and rolled him over on all fours.

“Jesus fuck,” Dean muttered as he felt a slick finger probe his asshole.

“Now listen carefully boy I am using magic as to not hurt you but if you do this with a more....human lover it will be a lot more painful,” Jareth explained, in no time already having two fingers buried deep.

Dean rocked back on his fingers and used one hand to stroke his throbbing cock not really listening to Jareth just focusing on what his body wanted.

“Gonna put it in me yet or what!” He grumbled as Jareth got on the bed and positioned himself holding onto Dean's hips for support.

“Impatient aren't we.” He joked as the tip of his cock teased the outer hole.

“fuckmefuckmefuckme” Dean chanted as he thrust his hips back and took the head of the Kings cock inside him.

Jareth slowly thrust his hips forward until the base of his cock hit the young boys backside.

Even though magic was involved he still did want to make sure Dean was feeling okay before he continued. Jareth was generous after all.

Dean was moaning and working his cock fast, his hand a blur under him. Jareth took that as a cue and began to thrust in and out of the boy in a slow steady pace that had Dean absolutely wrecked under him.

“fuckfuckfuckfuck” Dean mumbled as he dropped his head and arched at such an angle the cock drove further into him.

Jareth grabbed onto the boys' backside leaving marks but not really caring. He wanted to claim Dean as his own. He wanted Dean to wake up tomorrow all scratched and bruised and remember this. Even better if he was unable to walk tomorrow.

“You like that slut?” Jareth asked as he pounded harder into Dean.

Dean groaned and his knuckle on his left hand was turning white from gripping the sheet too hard.

“Harder!” Dean whined now meeting Jareth's thrusts with an enthusiastic thrust of his backside.

Jareth felt his balls draw up and he knew he was getting close. Dean was a sweaty sexy mess under him and Jareth could feel him tensing as well.

“Cum for me Dean.” He whimpered as Dean let out a moan that seemed to rip from his throat and came all over his fist.

Jareth pounded his cock all the way in and came hard, grabbing onto Dean for support as he emptied himself deep inside the hunter. 

Jareth pulled out and Dean collapsed on the bed, breathing hard as if he had just run a race.

Jareth reached across Dean to grab some Kleenex and handed it to him to clean himself up before collapsing himself onto the bed as well.

“That was, I mean, fuck,” Dean muttered wiping himself off and throwing the Kleenex on the floor.

He laughed and shook his head as if to say it was too much work to go pick it up.

“I must say, Dean, you are a very enthusiastic lover.” The King commended as he used his magic to crack the window.

“I must say that was the best fuck of my life,” Dean replied with a blissful grin, his eyes already sliding closed.

Jareth beamed. Of course, he had come just to fuck the boy but something was staring there. He looked down at all the marks on Dean and felt some anger at himself for losing control like that. He never meant to hurt Dean it just felt so good.

Dean followed his gaze and chuckled.

“I'm a big bad hunter remember? Scars don't matter. Plus it's something to remember you by.” Dean muttered already sliding into a blissful sleep.

“I should go, Dean,” Jareth said as he waved a hand around the room and clothing Dean in his Pajamas.

“Will you come back and see me again?” Dean asked. Needed to know the answer but embarrassed to ask.

Jareth smiled.

“You know the words Dean, Summon me anytime.” Then with a saucy wink, he disappeared into the night


End file.
